1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety signaling in general and, more specifically, to an equipment flagging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the road highway safety is always an essential part of transporting heavy construction equipment and materials. Many times construction equipment or materials extend from the back, front or sides of a vehicle transporting such equipment while driving on public roadways. There are many devices that inform and notify other vehicles that this construction equipment or other hazard exists. These devices are also well-known and are reflected in the related art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,844 issued to McLemore, outlines the use of a danger signal that is adapted to be applied to the extended or projecting portion of the load of a vehicle. The danger signal is a relatively simple, practical and effective danger signal that may be easily and quickly applied to a vehicle and its extended load.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,595,395 issued to Herbener, outlines the use of a flag that was originally designed for use in the railway industry. The flag embodies a slipover head or hem, which is adapted to be inserted upon a flagstaff. The flag is equipped with strings, which are preferably permanently attached to the hem for tying the slipover hem upon the flagstaff.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,915 issued to White, outlines the use of a traffic warning device to be attached to any element forming part of a load carried by a motor truck when the load projects beyond the body of the vehicle. The traffic-warning device is so conspicuous that it is easily observed and distinguished from the load and body of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,520 issued to Challoner, outlines the use of a simple and efficient signal flag attachment that is mountable on any truck. The attachment is an extendible device capable of ready use in connection with truckloads of various shapes and sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,514 issued to Carleton, outlines the use of a marking tag having a relatively flat marking surface that can be written on with a pencil, with the writing being readily removable by the use of an ordinary pencil eraser. The writing on the marking tag remains, even if the marking tag is left outdoors and is subjected to the elements over a long period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,886 issued to Tibbet, outlines the use of a flag and a secure wrap-around carrier for the flag, designed for use with protruding logs and like loads, which forms a complete unitary structure of extreme versatility. To this end, a flag of suitable size, shape, color and material is provided, having a hem that extends along one flag margin, within which hem a portion of the carrier may be received, the carrier being detachably secured to the flag near one end of the hem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,255 issued to Arzu, outlines the use of a flag warning device for attachment to extended loads, such as ladders or extended items, that are in the trunk of a standard vehicle and which are too large to fit in the trunk and require that the trunk be opened while the items extend out from the back. The flag warning device has a central portion which has an open mesh type surface so that the wind can blow through it and cause it to remain essentially vertical so that it can be easily seen by the oncoming traffic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,355 issued to LeBlanc, outlines the use of a tail flag assembly for installation on the end of a utility pole laid on a pole trailer. The tail flag assembly includes a ring mountable over the rear end of the pole and a plurality of screws extending radially through the ring for clamping the ring onto the rear end of the pole. The tail flag assembly also has a plurality of staffs affixed to the ring, with each staff having a rectangular colored flag attached thereto.
Although each of these devices are novel and useful, all of them are not easily installed onto an extending load. The equipment flagging device should be adaptable to many different applications. The equipment flagging device is not used only for construction equipment, such as ladders, but should also be capable of being used in other applications. The equipment flagging device must also be conveniently used with lawnmowers that hang off of lawn care trucks and with furniture that is being transported on the back of a truck.
Therefore what is needed is an equipment flagging device that provides a quick and easy means to make transported items more visible. What is further needed is an equipment flagging device that is easily stored in a weather proof pouch. What is still further needed is an equipment flagging device that is reusable and has a durable construction that protects the device from wind and other weather conditions. Finally, what is needed is an equipment flagging device that may be created in varying sizes and colors that provide high visibility for many different situations.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a construction equipment-flagging device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is an equipment flagging device. The equipment flagging device is made up of a generally square shaped planar sheet of material and a cord with a first end, a second end and an elongated body. Depending on how the equipment flagging device is being used the elongated body may range from 6 inches to 36 inches in length. Varying sizes are necessary because the equipment flagging device may be used in various applications including, but not limited to, construction equipment, lawnmowers on lawn care trucks, and furniture that is being transported on an open truck. The first end is attached to the generally square shaped planar sheet of material and the second end forms a closed loop, which is used as part of a slipknot to secure the equipment flagging device to any extending equipment or material.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an equipment flagging device that is easy to install onto an extended piece of equipment or material.
It is another object of the invention to provide an equipment flagging device that can be quickly placed on an extended piece of equipment or material.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an equipment flagging device that is durable and reusable.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.